Remnants Wrath: Asura's Arrival
by Jack Redhawke
Summary: Once Asura kills Chakravartin, all the mantra is lost, including the mantra that Asura needs to survive, however, Asura is not allowed to rest, for a mysterious figure appears before him, telling him of a world endangered by a threat similar to the Gohma. Unable to abandon a world to such monsters, Asura reluctantly agrees the figure's request, and is now defending this new world.
1. Summary

Fanfic Idea: Asura's Wrath and RWBY crossover.  
Once Asura kills Chakravartin, all the mantra is lost, including the mantra that Asura needs to survive, however, now that he has saved his daughter and no one else is controlling the world or pulling strings, he feels content and the wrath he's known all his life dissapears just before he does, leaving him at peace in his final moments. Unfortunately, however, Asura is not allowed to rest, for a mysterious figure appears before Asura as he enters the afterlife, telling him that another world needs his strength and resolve to save it from a threat similar to the Gohma he faced in his life and, should he accept, will be returned to life in that world with all his memory and power, but his body will changed slightly so as to blend in. As much as he wants to be reunited with his wife, Durga, Asura can't in good conscience leave a world to be destroyed by the Gohma, and so he reluctantly accepts the deal and is returned to life in the world of Remnant.


	2. Chapter 1, No Rest For the Wrathful

**Remnant's Wrath: Asura's Arrival Chapter One No Rest For the Wrathful**

 **This is my first ever fanfic so don't flame, and please read and review. I will probably update infrequently, it really depends on if I get hooked on writing this story or not. I'm a stickler for grammar and spelling so if those kinds of things bother you too then don't worry, you won't find it here. Also although it is said in the chapter, I want to make it clear that once Asura kills Chakravartin, the wrath and anger he has disappears, so this won't be an "Asura's raging at everything"** **kind of story, though he will be annoyed that he wasn't allowed to rest with his wife Durga, he won't be super angry. Don't worry, because there will still be moments where Asura does completely rage out in combat, and he wont be underpowered either, though I may make it so he holds back and pretends to be weaker sometimes, as Asura himself says that he doesn't want to be prayed to or worshiped, so he doesn't want a lot of attention period. Like he doesn't want people to look at him like most look at Pyrrha, or how Ruby looks at any huntsman or weapon she sees.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Asura's Wrath. Read and Review, Enjoy.**

The battle of the ages, Asura versus Chakravartin, the God of Creation Both were on there last legs, and now that Mithra is out of harms way, he can end it with one last attack, one last punch and the world will be free, no more Gods living above everyone else and pulling the strings. No one who will hurt Mithra, his precious daughter.

"This is your END!" Asura yelled, clenching his fist and charging forward to land the final blow.

"WAIT!" he heard his daughter cry as jumped in his way. Asura immediately stopped just before her, looked at her with a confused expression. "If you kill him, all the Mantra will be lost! Without Mantra, you cannot survive." At this, Asura let out a sad smile.

"But.." Asura said, without any anger or regret, "You will still live." As he dashed past her, Mithra's eyes widening as she heard this, she turned around and called out for him to stop.

"Father!" But Asura wouldn't stop, he cannot and will not let someone so manipulative control the world, and he'd be damned if he forgave the one who made his daughter cry. As Asura flew forward, he powered all of his Mantra into one fist, for one last attack to end it all. With a mighty roar, Asura slammed his fist into Chakravartin's face, putting more and more power, and throwing more and more rage into it until Chakravartin couldn't take anymore, and part of his head shattered as he went flying back.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chakravartin wailed as he was dying, countless streaks of red and black energy, which Asura assumed was Mantra shooting out of him.  
After flailing for a few moments, Chakravartin went limp and his body burst into a cloud of dust. The God of Creation has been destroyed. The blank white space that they were in started to fall apart and dissipate as the Mantra slowly disappeared. Asura could feel it too, his life force slowly draining away. His ran up and hugged him from behind, crying.

"Why do you always act so recklessly?!" she asked him through teary eyes.

(Que Asura's Wrath: In Your Beliefs)

Asura let out a grunt as his Mantra started to leave him, his body glowing and energy in a myriad of colors started to flow out of him. Mithra gasped and jumped back when it started. She had started to cry again when Asura turned to face her.

"No!... I didn't want this to happen!" she cried. "That's why I..." she choked up. she looked at her father and saw a small smile on his face.

"I... I couldn't bear to see you suffer." he told her, with a slightly strained voice, as he was slowly dying now.

"Stupid!" Mithra told him in between sobs. With one of his hands, Asura brushed some of her hair back and tilted her head up.

"No more crying." He said to her. "Smile." he said as she grabbed his hand with both of hers and cried into it, knowing it would soon be gone. Asura looked into the sky, closing his eyes.

"My Wrath... Is finally... Gone." he said in a peaceful voice, as he looked back down to his daughter, she saw his eyes were no longer glowing white as a gods would,  
but looked human, with red irises. He looked happy and at peace, and Mithra gave sad smile at this, then his arm disappeared, and Mithra fought to hold back the tears.  
Standing up straight and looking to the sky with closed eyes once more.

"Durga... I'll be home... Soon." he said in a tired voice, as the rest of him faded away into nothingness. Asura was no more.

(End In Your Beliefs)

* * *

Dying for the fourth and final time, Asura was content to finally pass on and be reunited with his wife Durga in the afterlife. For once, he thought, I'll catch a break. Unfortunately, fate has other ideas.

"Asura!" Asura's eyes snapped open. He looked around as he found himself in dark space, above him, he saw countless stars, and below him was a planet, but he could tell it wasn't Gaea, the land masses were all wrong, and the moon, it was shattered.

"What's going on!" he yelled into the void, hoping for a response... and a face to punch.

"Asura." Asura spun around at his name, seeing a thin, cloaked and hooded figure.(Organization 13 robes from KH)

"Who are you!" Asura asked, wanting to who keeps him from his rest.

"I... am Fate, and I wish to change yours to save another's." the newly dubbed Fate said cryptically.

"What... What do you mean?" Asura asked narrowing his eyes, suspicious that this fate was like Chakravartin.

"Asura, do not worry, for I am nothing like Chakravartin." Fate said, as if reading his mind. "Asura, I need your strength and resolve, do you see the world below you? It is known as Remnant. It faces a danger similar to the Gohma of Gaea, do not worry, this world doesn't have its own version of Vlitra. Humans are strong and advanced in this world, they had to be, as there are no Gods like you and the other seven to protect them. Instead, their protectors are called Huntsmen, and they have protected humanity for generations. However, the monsters they face, Grimm they are called, are growing ever stronger, more diverse, more numerous, and humanity can't hold out forever. I want to save them, and I would have myself, but I am bound to this plane, and can't interact with the world for more then a few moments at a time." Fate explained. Asura took a moment to take this in.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked after a few moments.

"Because I need your help Asura, you were god before which allows me to interact with you for a prolonged period of time, and now that you are more less mortal, I can send you to Remnant to help these people." Fate replied.

"So, you want to rob me of my peace just to send me to fight your battles? No thanks, I'll pass." Asura said turning away, annoyed with what fate was asking.

"Asura, I already told you I am unable to this world directly, I tried. Their world is on the line Asura, without you it will be destroyed! Can you really sacrifice an entire world just for your own peace and convenience? Fate asked.

Asura clenched his fists and looked down, and with a sigh he replied, "No. I couldn't do that. What do you need me to do?" he asked reluctantly.

"There is an Academy, called Beacon, it trains the best Huntsman and Huntresses, I want you to join these students, protect them and help them grow, and who knows,  
maybe you'll learn something as a student yourself." Fate said with a bit of mirth.

"As a student," Asura raised an eyebrow. "Age aside don't you think I stand out a bit too much to pass as human?" Asura asked dryly.

"As you are now yes, but to fit in I can changed your body to look it's about seventeen, and make a bit more human sized in the process. But don't worry you will still retain your own strength and sense of self." Fate explained.

"Alright fair enough, but what about powers? without Mantra, many of my abilities are unusable." Asura asked fate, hoping he'd have an answer.

"Aura." Fate said. "Aura is a source of energy powered by ones soul, it is what Hunters use to combat the Grimm. It can be used to protect you, strengthen your body,  
sharpen your reflexes and heal your wounds, and someone like you will have a lot of it. Aura also grants each user a unique ability, so explaining the extra arms you might acquire during battle won't be too difficult." Fate explained.

"Okay then." Asura said, looking down towards Remnant. "Is there anything else I should know about?" He asked.

"One thing, there is a second sentient race living on Remnant." Fate said. "They are called Faunus, and they take on some of the characteristics of mammals, like wolf ears or a fox tail, they also have enhanced senses as well. However Faunus are widely discriminated against by many humans because of this difference." Fate told him.

"Well that's idiotic, especially when they have these Grimm to worry about." Asura said, already not liking some of these humans.

"My thoughts exactly. Now are you ready? It's time to look human." Fate said.

"Lets get this over with." Asura sighed.

"Excellent! Now hold still..." Fate trailed off as he held his right hand out toward Asura. Asura felt different, he looked down and saw that his skin, while still tan, didn't quite have the hard metal look it used to be, it was softer, more like human skin he realized. His hair was still spiky and white and his eyes had red irises. The markings all over his body also remained, but looked more like they were some kind of tattoos. His biceps remained skin, while his forearms were made of metal like they always were. His clothes also remained the same, blue pants with red design, the right leg torn at the knee, with a golden belt and waistcape, and metal greaves that left his toes and heels exposed. He also felt shorter, no longer being 8 feet tall, he believed he was about 7'1".

"So, how do I look? Human right?" Asura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you do, now to send you to Remnant." Fate replied.

"How are you gonna do that?" Asura asked, still inspecting his human form.

"Simple, I'm going to drop you." Fate said, his voice tinted with mirth.

Asura wasn't paying full attention at first, and started to nod saying, "Okay then, that see-" Asura's eyes went wide as he fully processed what Fate said. "WAIT WHAT!"  
Asura yelled in disbelief.

"Yup, have a nice fall!" Fate said, waving and laughing as Asura started to fall, yelling threats and profanities as he fell down to Remnant. Soon however, Asura looked down towards Remnant as he started to pick up speed and heat, looking now more like a meteor then a person, he said one thing.

"GOD DAMNIT!"

Back up above, Fate became serious again. "I wish I could help you more Asura, but now it's up to you and the huntsmen to protect this world, I've done all I could,  
please, Asura, take care of the world I love." Were Fate's final words as he faded into nothingness.

* * *

Beacon Academy Landing Pad

All the new Beacon students flooded out of the airship onto the grounds, all excited to start training to become Huntsmen and staring in awe at the castle like school, except for the poor blonde boy throwing up in a trashcan. Elsewhere certain red cape wearing girl with black hair with red tips was swooning over the other student's weapons.

"OHHH SIS, that kids got a collapsible staff, *GASP* and shes got a fire sword!" 15 year old Ruby Rose exclaimed, trying to go after them in her chibi mode, if not for her sister, the buxom blonde bombshell Yang Xiao Long, pulling her back by her hood, Ruby protesting as she did so.

"Easy, little sister, there just weapons." Yang told her sis. Ruby however disagreed.

"Just weapons, there an extension of ourselves, there a part of us, oh there so cool!" Ruby said fangirling.

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose." Ruby said, unfolding and hugging her handmade, beautiful machine of death, a giant scythe that doubles as a sniper rifle.  
"I just really like seeing new ones, it's like meeting new people, but better..." Ruby said like the socially awkward girl she is.

"Ruby, come on." Yang said, pulling Ruby's hood down over her face. "Why don't you try and make some friends of your own?"

"But, why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked.

"Well actually my friends are here now gotta go and catch up, K, Cya later, bye!" Yang said quickly as she ran off with her friends leaving Ruby spinning in place.

"Wait, where are you going!? Are we so supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..." Ruby said confused as she fell back into a pile of luggage.

"What are you doing!" a shrill, bitchy voice yelled at Ruby.

"Uh, sorry." Ruby said, genuinely sorry for falling on the girls luggage.

"Sorry!?, do have any idea of the damage you could have caused!?" She trilled, pointing accusingly at Ruby.

"Uuuh..." Ruby responded, not getting a chance to say anything as the icy bitch in white continued her tirade against Ruby.

"Give me that! this is Dust, mined and purified from Schnee Quarry" She said, as if bragging.

"Uuugh." Ruby eloquently replied.

"What are you brain dead? Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, the elements, energy." She explained, not realizing that in her bitching she not only gave Ruby almost no time to respond, but that she was shaking a vial of dust violently, something that she of all people should know not to do. The poorly sealed bottle started letting out some of the dust, making Rubies nose twitch.

"Are you even listening to me, is any of this sinking, what do have to say for yourself!" She asked, and Ruby had the perfect answer.

"AAAAA-CCHHOOO!" Ruby sneezed, which caused the dust in the air to ignite and explode, covering them both in soot.

"Ugh, unbelievable, this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The girl said angrily, blaming Ruby for the explosion even though it was totally her fault. The dust vial she was holding flew out of her hand and landed at the feet of a black haired girl in black with a bow on her head and her nose in a book. She picked up the vial, walked over to them.

"I am really, really sorry." Ruby said, nervously tapping her fingers together.

"Ugh, you complete DOLT" the girl in white said, now just insulting the puppy she kicked for being her way. "What are you even doing here!? Aren't you a little young yo be attending Beacon?" she sneered.

"Well, I-I..." Ruby trailed off nervously.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and practice you know, we're here to fight monsters, so, watch where you're going!" She said, turning away snobbishly.

"Hey I said I was sorry Princess!" Ruby said angrily, finally able to make a retort. It was at this moment the girl in black made her presence known.

"It's heiress, actually." she said, drawing both the other girls attention. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one largest producers of energy propellant in the world" she said matter of factly. The newly named Weiss whipped her ponytail and looked like someone just juiced up her ego.

"Finally, some recognition!" she said haughtily.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." the girl said earning a giggle from Ruby a Weiss's expense.

"What! H-How dare! Th-The nerve of-ugh!" was Weiss's eloquent response to the brutal shutdown she just received, as she took the vial from the girl's hand and stormed off, with Ruby calling out "I promise I'll make this up to you!" which was promptly ignored by Weiss.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." Ruby sighed, "So, what's..." she started to turn to ask the girl in blacks name, only to see that she had walked off as well. At this, Ruby fell to her knees and onto her back, saying "Welcome to Beacon" suddenly, a shadow crossed over her, when she looked up, she saw a certain blonde boy offering her a hand.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." He said.

"Ruby" She replied as he pulled her up. They stood there for a moment, and then she giggled, "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

* * *

Jaune and Ruby were walking around Beacon while Jaune was explaining his condition, "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem then people let on." he stated.

"Look I'm sorry, Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." she told him.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater Face!" Jaune retorted.

"Hey that explosion was an accident" Ruby cried indignantly.  
"Well the names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!" He said smoothly.

"Do they?" Ruby replied dryly.

"They will, at least I hope they will, i mean heh, my mom always says uh, uh nevermind." he said nervously, earning a giggle from Ruby.

"SOooo, I got this thing." Ruby said, whipping out her gun scythe and slamming it into the ground, startling and scaring Jaune.

"WHHOOAA. Is that a scythe?" he asked, pointing at it.

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle." she said proudly.

"A wha..." Jaune replied dumbly.

"It's also a gun." she clarified, cocking back the bolt for emphasis.

"Oh, that's cool!" Jaune said, clearly impressed by the little girls weapon.

"So, what do you got" She asked curiously.

"Oh, uh, I got this sword." He said drawing a longsword from it's sheath it had golden guard and a blue grip. "Got a shield too." He said,  
expanding said sheath into a kite shield with two arcs on it.

"So, what do they do." she asked, touching the shealth and causing it to expand and contract rapidly, Jaune flailing to get it under control.

"Well the shield gets smaller, so if I get tired of carrying it I can just... put it away." He said.

"But, wouldn't it weigh the same?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah it does." Jaune said, down trodden.

"Well heheh, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it." She admitted.

"Wait, you MADE that!?" Jaune asked, flabbergasted.

"Of course, all students at signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours? she inquired.

"It's a hand-me-down, my great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." He said, dropping his head.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me. Well I like it, not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." she replied.

"Yeah, the classics." He said solemnly.

"So why'd you-wait, what's that?" She asked, cutting herself off from her own question, pointing into the air at fiery object falling from the sky, leaving a great smoke trail behind it.

"I don't know, but, is it falling towards Beacon?" Jaune said nervously, hoping it wasn't on a collision course with the school, by now others all over campus had noticed the falling object, including a certain green clad headmaster in his office. He narrowed his eyes at the object taking a sip from his mug, not being able to tell what it was exactly, but knowing that it wasn't some rock, he looked at it's angle of descent to figure out about where it would land, and left his office. back with Ruby and Jaune saw the object dip towards the ground and slam into the ground about 100 yards in front of them. But it didn't slow there, once it hit, it skipped off the ground a couple of times, the final skip going just over Jaune and Ruby's heads as they hit the deck to avoid the object. Once the object hit the final time it made a huge trench back down the path they had come from, until it came to a stop. Ruby, ever curious started running to where the object landed Jaune calling for her to wait up as he followed after her to the crash site. Once they arrived, along with a growing crowd, including a bubbly pink bomber, and green martial artist, Ruby and Jaune looked at where the object landed, seeing it shrouded in smoke. The crowd was muttering about what it could be when the smoke started to clear, and when the crowd was shocked when they saw that it was a person that had fallen. He was about 7'3" with spiky white hair, black tribal tattoo like markings all over his chest, which was ripped, much to many of the girls visual pleasure. His forearms looked like they were made of metal, with metal greaves exposing his toes and heels, he had blue plants with red designs, ripped off at the right knee, wearing a gold belt and waist cape. He was crouched in the end of the trench Iron Man style. Slowly he stood up and opened his eyes, revealing his crimson irises. Everyone was flabbergasted at the entrance that this kid had made, and before they could get their voices working again they heard someone clear their throat and speak.

"Well, that was certainly a dramatic entrance, but was it necessary to damage my schools lawn?" A voice asked, slightly amused. The boy, as well as the crowd of students,  
turned to see the headmaster just beyond the end of the trench, leaning on his cane, with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow. To his right, a blonde woman with a cloak and riding crop was looking absolutely furious at the damages the boy had caused and how calm the headmaster was about it.

"Sorry, I had to force myself to drop faster so I didn't hit the building." The boy said nonchalantly.

The blonde woman then stepped in and asked, "Who are you? Why are you here?" glaring at him hoping to scare him, but had no such luck, as he evenly met her gaze without hesitation.

"My name is Asura," He replied,"I'm looking for Beacon Academy." he continued, hoping they would point him in the right direction and get on his case about the damage.

"Well, young man, you've found it. I am Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ozpin said, getting a surprised look from Asura.

"Really, damn I have good aim then." Asura said to himself, but loud enough for the others to hear, he was surprised he landed on campus from orbit like that, he wondered if Fate had a hand in that.

"Yes, aim, speaking of which, Where are you from, why were falling like that, and how did you get so high in the air to begin with?" Ozpin inquired, honestly curious. Asura didn't hesitate to respond. Fate said he was supposed to blend in and he had plenty of time to think of a story, however flimsy it may, be on his way down to avoid suspicion, as much as one who fell from the sky could, at least.

"Well, I've lived way out in the wilderness fighting Grimm for most of my life, only rarely venturing into towns for only brief periods of time, so forgive me if things and names that are common knowledge are unknown to me. But during my few short visits in towns I heard of Beacon, the greatest combat academy in the world, and that 17 was the age to join so once I turned 17, managed to find out about where the academy was when the year started from travelers on the road. Then I basically jumped my way here, as my semblance grants me superhuman strength, allowing me to cross great distances in a single leap. I'm not to late to join am I?" Asura asked at the end of his story, hoping that they would believe him and not question the many flaws that were probably obvious in his half baked cover story. Most of the students seemed to believe him if the mutterings about him being "hard core" and "one tough Bad ass" were anything to go by. The teachers, however, were another story. The blonde woman looked at him accusingly, not trusting or believing him. Ozpin seemed to be taking it seriously, sipping from his mug before clearing his throat to speak.

"Hmmm, quite a useful semblance, superhuman strength, very few are blessed with such a powerful ability. However, I have one question concerning your story." Ozpin said, making Asura focus on him.

"What is it?" Asura asked.

"You said you in the wilderness for MOST of your life, what about before that time, what about your home, and your family?" Ozpin inquired, wondering why this youth was off in the wilds by himself for so long. When Asura heard this, his eyes widened briefly, remembering that with his daughter safe, he would never see her in the afterlife, and had to go through another whole lifetime before seeing his beloved Durga again. At this his eyes became sad, his shoulders dropped as he looked off to the side. Ozpin, as well as the crowd of students who listened to the conversation, all picked up on this and realized why he was on his own, his family and home were gone, destroyed by the Grimm they assumed. Even the blonde woman's gaze softened at this.

"I see, well I am sorry I brought up such unpleasant memories, And as for your request to join Beacon, well initiation is tomorrow, I believe we can fit you in." Ozpin said, giving Asura a small smile which he returned.

"Ozpin, we can't just accept someone into this academy because they ask!" The blonde woman exclaimed, shocked at what he was suggesting. "We don't even know if has the requirements to attend!" she protested.

"Glynda," Ozpin said, "It takes a lot more than just physical strength to survive out in the wilds for years, especially when you start as a child, he is more than qualified." Ozpin told Glynda, this reasoning seemed to satisfy her, Ozpin turned to Asura and said "Well, before your grand entrance, we just about to start the opening speach for the school year, so let's get back on schedule. Would like to join my school, Asura?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes sir, I would." Asura said, feeling hopeful.

"Well then, Asura, welcome to Beacon." Ozpin said to him, before turning to return to the auditorium, being followed by Glynda and Asura, and soon the rest of the students, until just Jaune and Ruby remained.

"Well, that was thing." Jaune said, turning to Ruby.

"Yeah..." Ruby replied, being hooked on how his whole family were killed by Grimm, having gone through something similar when she lost her mother, accept she had her sister to comfort her, Asura did not. "Asura... He must have been through a lot in his life..." Ruby said.

"Yeah... so we should probably follow them to the auditorium right?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, yeah, let's go." Ruby said, snapping out of her thoughts. She and Jaune ran after the others to catch the opening speech not realizing the adventures they were going to be in for alongside the boy who fell from the sky, Asura.

 **BOOM! First chapter down, hopefully more on the way, if you have any questions or advice, please post them in the comments, and don't flame grill me please, this is my first ever fanfic and I've never been too good at writing.**


	3. Chapter 2, Initiation, Part 1

**Remnant's Wrath Asura's Arrival Chapter 2 Initiation**

 ***8/10/15 Before we begin I'd like to let you all know that any formatting problem bullshit you see in my story is because I'm typing it in the note pad function which doesn't start a new line when your words hit the edge of the screen, it just keeps going, and that I'm probably going to be not indenting a lot of paragraphs because of this and a few other things making it to much of a pain in the ass to do. Also, not really being careful with my grammar in authors note are because I'm trying to get a point across, not write a masterpiece, that's the stories job, now to respond to a suggestion submitted by a guest. *9/17/15 Okay so I'm not dead, I just haven't had the drive to write, even today I might not get much done, the first chapter was a rare moment of focus and determination for me. One of the things that kills my drive to write this the most is that there are parts that happen exactly how they do in the show, so I feel I have to make those parts exactly the same, except it's a painful,** **boring chore to basically copy stuff down from a script, one that isn't even mine no less. Know that I will never abandon this story nor any other I might start, nor will I rush through them to get them done, I will write when I am in the mood and frame of mind to create something worthwhile that you will all enjoy. It's been barely over a month since chapter one, and the amount of views, reviews, follows, favorites, and everything else that this has got has just blown me away, I promise you I will not squander this chance or waste your time. Thank you all, and have nice what ever holiday it might be when you read this!**

 **Asura will still be able to summon his extra arms, he just wont for a while cause he wont need to and wont be that angry for while, most wont be getting mechanical arms as weapons either, he's Asura fighting Grimm, he doesn't need them against regulars, maybe an ancient S rank Grimm, but not much else, he only said his semblance was super human strength because that level of strength is what he fights with anyway and it explained why he fell from the sky. Fate said that the Aura Asura has would serve on place of Mantra, making all of his abilities usable at any time, even if he never does use them. Anyway Read and Review! Let the show continue!**

 **Yes, I'm skipping the speech.**

 _Beacon Academy Ballroom, 10:00 p.m._

After the opening ceremony, a tour was given of the academy's basic lay out, during this the tour guide, Glynda Goodwitch, gave him a scroll, a device used to communicate with others and check on events from around the world. Asura noticed through out the day people staring at him, mostly girls, for reasons he could understand, completely. Asura was also thankful that he threw in the bit that he probably wouldn't know the names of places or things most people know about, otherwise people would have laughed at him for not knowing what half of the things he saw were, and he'd rather not get kicked out of Beacon for hospitalizing people before the year even began. Now he,and all the other first year students, were in the ballroom, where they would be sleeping for the night before initiation. Now that he thought about it, he wondered the initiation would be, hopefully some sort of combat trial. Even if he didn't get really stretch his legs like when he fought Augus or Deus, it would still beat taking some kind of written test.

Across the room, Ruby was laying on her sleeping bag writing a letter while wearing her Beowulf heart pajamas. Yang plopped down on her sleeping bag next to Ruby.

"It's like big slumber party!" Yang exclaimed.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said continuing to write.

"I know I do." Yang purred, eyeing up all the shirtless huntsmen, her eyes landing on Asura, "Especially that one." Yang said dreamily, drooling at his muscles.

"Oh him, that's Asura, I think his name is." Ruby said, looking up from her letter.

"How do you know his name?" Yang asked.

"That's the guy from outside the kingdoms, you know the one who has super strength as his semblance." Ruby explained.

"Ohhh, so that's him, well he certainly fits the part." Yang said, drooling again.

"Yang!" Ruby cried, hitting her sister with a pillow because of what she was thinking about.

"Hehe, sorry. So, whats that?" Yang asked, gesturing to the letter.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal, I promised to tell them about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby replied.

"Aww that's so CUUUUTE!" Yang cooed, smiling.

"Shut up!" Ruby growled, hitting her sister with another pillow. "I didn't get to take any of my friends to school, it's weird not knowing anybody." she continued.

"What about Jaune? He's... nice." Yang offered, watching as Jaune strutted by in a ridiculous blue onesie. "That's a one-hundred percent increase!" she said happily,  
trying to cheer Ruby up."

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend, back to zero." Ruby said downcast.

"There's no such thing as negative friends, you just made one friend and one enemy." Yang said cheerfully, earning yet another pillow to the face. Where the pillows keep coming from is still a mystery, even to this day. "Look, it's only been one day, trust me, you got friends all around you, you just haven't met them yet." Yang said, finally calming down her sister. They then heard the sound of a match lighting a candle, and looked up to see the black haired girl from earlier reading next to a small table.

"That girl..." Ruby said.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby replied, preparing to drop the issue.

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang said happily, dragging Ruby, much to her protesting, across the room towards the girl. "Hellooo!" Yang sang dragging Ruby forwards saying, "I believe you two may know each other?" She chirped, prompting a response from the girl.

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" the girl asked, sounding slightly unsure.

"Uh yeah, my names Ruby, but you can just call me Crater... Actually you can just call me Ruby." She said, social awkwardness strikes again!

"Okay." The girl said, slightly amused, but not looking up from her book.

"What are you doing!?" Yang whispered to Ruby.

"I don't know help me!" She frantically whispered back. Both girls turned back to the third girl with ridiculous, dopey smiles on their faces.

"So, what's your name?" Yang asked, still cheerful.

"Blake." She replied simply, not wanting to talk any further, and sighing when she realized that they probably weren't leaving anytime soon.

"I like your bow, it looks great with your... pajamas." Yang said, trying to strike up an actual conversation.

"Thanks." She replied, audibly straining to sound polite.

"Nice night, don't you think." Yang tried again.

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book." She said, fake cheerfully, hoping to get them to take the hint. They didn't. "Which I will continue to read." She said, losing the cheer. They still stood there. "As soon as you leave." She said, glaring and now clearly annoyed.

"Yeah this girls a lost cause." Yang said giving up and about to walk away.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked suddenly. This actually caused Blake to look up from her book.

"Huh?" She replied.

"Your book, does it have a name?" Ruby asked.

"Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." She explained.

"Oh yeah, that's... real lovely." Yang said, looking off to the side, clearly not that interested.

"I love books." Ruby said. "Yang used to read to me every night before bed, stories of heroes and monsters, there one of the reasons I want to be a huntress."

"And why is that?" Blake asked slightly amused. "Hoping you'll live happily ever?" She added taking on a more somber tone.

"I'm hoping we all will." Ruby replied. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books, someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves." She explained.

"That's very ambitious for a child, but unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake said with a sad look.

"Well that's why we're here, to make it better." Ruby replied, smiling.

"Ohhh I'm so proud of my baby sister." Yang said completely ruining the mood, and glomping her sister in a bear hug.

"Ugh, Yang cut it out!" Ruby cried, slugging her sister in the face, and starting a brawl, kicking up dust, and causing quite the commotion, garnering the attention of multiple students, including one ice-bitch and a former demi-god.

"Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleas-" Blake started but was rudely interrupted.

"What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize that some of us are trying to sleep!?" Weiss screeched. Then she realized who she was talking to, and instead of begging for forgiveness as would be appropriate, she and Yang both yell, "Oh not you again!"

"SHhhh, Guys she's right, people are trying to sleep." She said, not actually quieting down all that much.

"AND Succeeding! Don't worry about it." All for girls, looked over and saw the new boy, Asura, laying down, but holding a thumbs up in the air, which soon fell to his side and was followed by snores. Before the girls could begin arguing again, Blake blew out her candle, plunging the room into darkness.

* * *

 _The Next Morning, 9:00 A.M._

Asura awoke to the sounds of talking, he sat up and saw a short, orange haired girl bouncing around a green clad boy with long black hair in a ponytail, shouting something about pancakes, sloths, and morning. Shaking his head, Asura got up and left the ballroom, and headed to the cafeteria for some breakfast. When he entered the cafeteria, all eyes turned to him, people started whispering, but Asura payed them no mind, and grabbed a plate of everything and started eating, ignoring the other students, who soon went back to their own meals and conversations. As Asura was eating, a certain blonde bombshell sat down with her food across from him, making Asura look up.

"Hello there! My names Yang." The blonde replied, cheerful as ever.

"Asura." The former demi-god said simply.

"I heard your semblance is super human strength, is there any truth to that?" Yang inquired, digging in to her bacon and eggs.

"Yes, you heard correctly, why?" Asura responded. Yang just smiled.

"I'm pretty strong myself and I'd like to what my competition is!" She said, cracking her knuckles.

"Hmph, you'll get a demonstration during initiation." Asura said, smirking.

"Oh, I bit I will..." Yang purred, staring and drooling at Asura's abs. Before he could snap her out of it, a red blur came running through the doors.

"Yang!" Ruby cried, blurring into the seat next to her sister with a breakfast entirely of cookies. "Why didn't you wait for me!" She whined.

"You took to long, besides, I wanted to meet the late entry." Yang explained, gesturing over to Asura, who waved.

"O-oh, H-hi, I'm Ruby." She said, stuttering as social awkwardness strikes again.

"Asura." He replied simply once again, raising an eyebrow at her sudden shyness.

"Sooo, what weapon do you use?" Ruby asks, her near psychotic love for weapons starting to bleed through.

"My fists are the only weapon I need." Asura said clenching his right hand into a fist.

"Oh, that's cool..." Ruby said, slightly disappointed he didn't have a weapon.

"Oh my god those biceps..." Yang said, stars in her eyes as she drooled, once again going into explicit fantasies.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled at her sister, snapping her out of her own little world.

"Hmm, what." Yang said, still sounding like she wasn't all there. Ruby sighed dramatically and grabbed her sister by the arms.

"I'm sorry about her, see you around okay?" Ruby said, dragging her sister off to the locker room.

"Well, that happened." Asura said, finishing his meal and walking to the locker room, of course with every girl either drooling or going beat red when they saw his chiseled abs. "I honestly hope I don't get one of these girls killed because they keep staring" Asura said to himself, knowing why they were staring. Arriving at the locker room Asura stopped and decided to observe some the other students he'd be taking the initiation with, and saw Ruby and Yang, the green clad boy and the bubbly orange haired girl who he'd rather avoid to save himself the head ache, a decidedly wimpy looking blonde kid with a basic sword, and a fancily dressed white haired girl, and a tall, beautiful, strong looking girl with crimson hair in a long pony tail and bronze armor. Deciding to talk to them,he walked up and saw the white haired girl with her back to him, hunched over, smiling creepily and rubbing her hands together.

"You know, people will think you're crazy if you keep doing that." He said to her, to which she spun around to come face ab with Asura, only half a foot between them.

"What are talking abo- My god you could grate cheese on those- Ahh!" She started to reply, only to stop for a moment to stare at Asura's abs. However our resident ice bitch soon caught her stride again and cried, "What do you think you're doing you ruffian, walking around this prestigious academy half naked! How could they let someone like you into this academy is beyond my, ugh, the nerve!" She shouted angrily, facing away from Asura,her face beat red. The red head, however, being the famous tournament fighter Pyrrha Nikos, was used to strong guys flaunting their muscles both in and out of the ring, trying to either intimidate or impress her, so she was significantly less affected by the shirtless demi-god, but even she had to admit, his abs were fantastic.

"Hello, my names Pyrrha Nikos, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said, putting on a polite smile, hoping he didn't react to much to her name, however, she was pleasantly surprised when he didn't seem to react to it all.

"Asura." He said, still half watching the heiress with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry but do you have any idea just who this is!?" Weiss said, gesturing to Pyrrha.

"Judging by the fact she just told me her name... Yes, I do." Asura told the frigid heiress, smirking as she started shaking, becoming even angrier.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos, she graduated top of her class at Sanctum, and won the Mistral Tournament four years in a row, a new record." She said smugly, expecting the boy to freak out at this knowledge, but was she was shocked as just raised his brow again, looking slightly annoyed now.

"So, how does that equate to fighting Grimm Miss..." Asura trailed off, not knowing her name and not really caring either.

"W-What, how do you NOT know who I am, I am Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the largest producer of Dust in the world, and you will show me the proper respect!" She yelled, confounded at how someone not only didn't recognize THE Pyrrha Nikos, but also didn't recognize HER.

"Riveting." Asura said dryly. "Look, it was nice meeting you Pyrrha, and I really do mean that, but I have better things to do then get grilled by the Ice Queen over here, so I'll be on my way." Asura finished, now scowling at Weiss, who was completely red faced and had steam shooting out form ears. Asura turned and walked out to the cliff and stood on the furthest pad from Ozpin and his assistant, Glynda. Soon other students appeared and stood on the launch pads all to his right. once everyone was present, Headmaster Ozpin spoke up.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." At this point Glynda Goodwitch spoke up.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given team mates, today."

"These team mates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with whom you can work well." Ozpin spoke up again. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." He finished.

"WHAT!" Ruby yelled. Some of the other students didn't really care, Asura just hoped he didn't get stuck with Weiss or that blonde guy, maybe Pyrrha or Yang, they seem strong, but Yang would probably just stare at him. Pyrrha it is then. As he finished this thought, Ozpin continued speaking.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to they northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but out instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Also, due to the last minute adjustments to the student roster, what with the acceptance of over there, we now have an uneven number of students and thus there will most likely be one pair of three and a team of five, should an odd man out complete initiation on their own, we will assign you to a team at random." Ozpin explained, the mention of Asura causing several to look in his direction. "Now, any questions?" Ozpin asked rhetorically.

"Actually, yeah... um, sir..." The blonde kid started, raising his hand, but Asura didn't hear the rest of his question as once he heard a clicking sound beneath his feet, he braced his legs, and once the springboard launched, he jumped with it soaring hundreds of feet into the with a boom and a shock wave, causing many students to wonder, just how strong is this Asura?

* * *

 _Asura's 1st Person Point of View_

I soared through the quite a distance, smiling about what Ozpin said, "Destroy everything in your path" and that is exactly what I'll do. I laughed to myself as I started to descend. "If this is what not having Wrath feels like, I could get used to it." He smiled as his markings started to glow red and a fiery aura surrounded him,  
and then he hit the ground, feet first and made a crater into the ground, further increased in size by slamming his fist into the ground, striking a pose like he had when he first touched down on Remnant.

"Now, let's see what these Grimm are like." I said, cracking my knuckles as I walked into the forest. It didn't take me long to find out as after only a few minutes of walking, I stopped, picking up on the creatures stalking me. Slowly, they emerged from the forest, ten in total, black, werewolf like creatures with bone masks, plates, and spikes, finishing their sinister look with glowing red eyes. I just smirked, getting into my signature stance, legs apart, arms back, ready to kick some ass.

"Come on!" I yelled urging the Beowulves to attack, and attack they did. The first one lunged at me, and I met its charge, ramming my fist into its face, sending it flying back through a tree. Two more lunged at me from the side, so I let my fist continue forward and down hitting the ground and going into a handstand, then sending out kicks to my sides, nailing both Grimm in the gut sending back through the brush. I continued forward, bringing my feet together and down slamming both my heels into a Beowulf's skull, smashing it into the ground as I came forward back to my feet, dashing to my left and clothes lined two more, my arms slamming into their necks and sending them flying. I quickly spun around, sending my right fist into the beasts gut, then using my left to uppercut it above the trees. The last three pounced on me from different sides, so I spun and sent out a wave of energy, blasting all three back into the trees. I looked around, slightly disappointed with how easy that was, 'Hopefully there will be stronger kinds to provide a bigger challenge.' I thought to myself. Just then, instincts kicked in and I ducked just below a large claw swiping over my head. 'How did I miss this one' I thought, taking in this new beast. It was a Beowulf like the others, but stood, even with its legs bent as they usually were, just over 16 feet tall, possibly over 20 if straightened it's legs and back. It had dense muscle, but still had an agile build, it's body covered in more bone plate then its counterparts and had a multitude of battle scars, including its missing left eye. It's bone spikes and claws were sharper than swords and its eyes had a predatory intelligence the others hadn't shown, waiting for me to drop my guard before striking. All in all, I might get to have some fun yet.

"Hmph, let's go!" I challenged, dashing towards this Beowulf Alpha. I threw a right hook mid dash, but it dodged right and swung it's right claw up at me, intending to take off my arm and or head, but I stopped on a dime and leaned back, letting pass just in front of and above my face, it then stabbed its left claw at my side and I did a backwards handspring out of the way, and as I came back up the beast was already mid lunge. Not wanting to end it just yet, I fell onto my back just as the Alpha passed over me and pushed my feet into its stomach, intending to launch it passed me. However, the Alpha showed great coordination and skill by grabbing my ankles as I kicked it in the gut, using the force to complete a front flip and sling me over it's head and through a tree. I landed on my feet and slid back a bit, slightly surprised at how this simple beast pulled that off, but had no time ponder it as it lunged again, leading with its left claw. I knocked it aside and punched the Grimm in the face, sending it back a bit, and throwing a left which it dodged and quickly swiped at my face with its right just grazing my cheek as I leaned back. Now I am done toying with this monster, as it threw its left claw towards me, I knocked it to the side, then slammed my left fist into its gut lifting it off the ground a bit as I was no longer holding back. As much. I then smashed my right fist into its jaw sending further up in air. As it fell, my markings started to glow as I let out a another stronger wave of energy then last time, sending the Alpha flying through several trees before lying still, black smoke slowly coming from its corpse and those of the other ten beowolves as I looked around the clearing.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted. Now to finish this initiation..." Asura said to himself, trailing off as he heard shrill voice complaining about something or other near by. "Oh joy." I sighed sarcastically, knowing it's just my luck to land near the heiress.

"Let's get this over with." I said as I walked forwards once again into the forest, beginning my career as a Huntsman of Remnant.

 **BBOOM BABY! Chapter 2 done, on 9/17/15 and now with Asura being involved a lot more things will be changed meaning I dont have to copy as a script, YEEAHH, but with school started we'll see just how much I can write. Hopefully plenty. On another note, while this pen name is called Jack Redhawke, I prefer Adanborn, or sometimes Aedanborn, you might have seen a guest comment with one of those names labeled on the bottom, as Jack Redhawke is an old character named that I shelved years ago, a while after I made and then forgot the password to this account, so I will see if I can Change my Username to Adanbor sometime soon. Thank you guys so much for all the support you have given me so far, I really hope this lives up to your expectations. So keep doin' what you're doin', Adanborn Out!**


	4. I'm Not Dead Yet

ATTENTION EVERYONE WHO LOVES THIS STORY! I'm sorry I haven't been working on this story, I've just been a lazy bastard. When I finally do get it up, you'll see in the AN I put in the dates of whenever I open this, I mostly got a big fight planned, and I'm wondering on something. Should I bring Yasha back too? Someone suggested it, and while I like it, I'm not sure it is where I'm looking to take this story, but I don't know yet. This is my first Fan-Fic and I still haven't even managed to make any sort of schedule for writing. Especialy since it's more of a chore to write this in Note because I don't have Windows Office Word, which has auto-correct and automatically going down to the next line at the end of the screen and can bold and italicize things. if i wanna do that, I'd have to upload it, go into the document manager, scroll through my usually long ass chapters and find and fix everything I need to, as well as it randomly jumping up or across a line of text mid word making it a pain in my ass to type. I'm starting to feel the wanting to type coming back though and hopefully will get my ass in gear. Please comment on the Yasha thing because I don't know if I should do that or not, because if I do I'll have to make some minor changes as to what happened to Fate, in addition to some fixes I'm going to make anyway, as while he looks it, Asura isn't actually like 10 feet tall or whatever I described him as, he's a big dude but I don't think he's that tall. Anyway I'm still blown away that this got any attention at all, much less so much praise and in the future I will try to write more often and get you guys chapters regularly. 


End file.
